Emily was assigned problems 22 through 41 for homework tonight. If Emily did all of the problems she was assigned, how many problems did she do?
Instead of counting problems 22 through 41, we can subtract 21 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 20. We see that Emily did 20 problems. Notice that she did 20 and not 19 problems.